Corpse Party Fanfictions!
by Carissanator3000
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanitory, these are a bunch of fanfictions with a ton of different ships! Each chapter will be a different ship. Recommend one if you have it in mind. Whether it be Satoshi x Naomi, Naomi x Seiko, Yoshiki x Ayumi, Morishige x Mayu, Kizami x Yuka, Kizami x Tohko, or pretty much any of the others, let me know and I'll try it out!
1. Naomi x Satoshi

**Naomi x Satoshi**

"Right, thanks, Seiko, bye!" I said into the phone and hung up while walking to my car. I'd gotten my license just a little while ago- a few months. Suddenly, a tall man who looked like he was looking for trouble- or a good time, approached me. He was silent, which was starting to freak me out. I shook him from my thoughts and walked away."Where you goin'?" He asked, with a grin playing on his face. In the dark, it was hard to see him... but I was sure he was up to no good. I had to get out of here. "M-M-My friends are waiting for me." I stuttered, walking away as quick as I could.

"Aw, c'mon, little girl," He chuckled and more guys started coming on motorcycles.

"I... I don't want any trouble!" I said, freaking out. I felt so tense, and I was scared enough that I could barely move. But I managed to hit one of the guys on the chest with all my might, trying to get out of the circle I was trapped in. I hit and kicked and screamed, but they just laughed. "S-S-She doesn't want any trouble!" One of them mocked me. "Oh, but we do..." Said another, grabbing me from behind and holding me back by the arms. "Strip 'er down!" One called out to another, who then came closer to me with a big toothy smirk. "HELP!" I screamed with all my might, but one of them covered my mouth. The guy had his hands on my shirt, ready to pull it off, when I heard it.

"Satoshi! Look, Naomi's in trouble!" Yelled one familiar voice. "What?!" Another shouted, and before long one of the guys was knocked out of the way by Yoshiki. Behind him was Satoshi, with a fierce glare in his eyes. "Leave her alone!" Satoshi growled. But these men seemed prepared. One pulled out a fairly dull knife, but it would still do the job. "No!" I screamed as he neared my friends, but my mouth was then covered. I managed to elbow the guy in the face, and wriggled out of his grip. Me, Satoshi and Yoshiki all dashed off, running away as far as we could get. After a while of running, we knew we'd lost them. "What the hell... w-" Satoshi panted.

"T-They came out of nowhere, and I couldn't do anything, and I was so scare-" I was cut off when Satoshi embraced me in a tight hug. Tight enough that my boobs kind of hurt, but I didn't care. I felt so much safer in his arms. After a little while, Yoshiki said his apartment was pretty closeby and we could spend the night if we wanted, but Satoshi said he had to get back to Yuka. "Okay, just don't get in any more trouble, you two." Yoshiki said.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah," Satoshi said. Then he looked to me, "I'm glad you're alright."

After we left Yoshiki's place, Satoshi offered to walk me home. "S-Sure. Nobody's there, though."

"Hm?" Satoshi asked, "What do you mean, nobody's there? What about your mom?" He asked. He knew I didn't have a dad anymore.

"Mom's out for some work thing," I muttered.

"Well, you should just spend the night at my house, then. My parents wouldn't mind," He said.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't want to impose on you or anything. I can take care of myself," I said.

He nodded sarcastically, "Just like earlier today." He muttered.

"Fine," I said with a small smile, "I'll go with you,"

He smiled. "Good. I worry about you sometimes." That last comment confused me- was he joking or serious? Because it almost sounded sincere, but... Aaaaand I was blushing.

I awkwardly reached and scratched the back of my neck. "Should we get going...?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded and we walked there. Before long, we were at his place. It really wasn't too far from Yoshiki's apartment. It was two stories high, like mine. He'd been to my house a few times, but I'd never been here. It was a pretty normal, cozy home. Inside and outside was nice.

Yuka ran from the upstairs wearing pajamas, and wrapped her arms tightly around Satoshi, "Big brother!" She squealed. I let out a small smile, before letting my eyes drift around the room. Satoshi caught me looking around, "Make yourself at home," He said.

I smiled and nodded, and then Yuka looked up at me. "Big brother, what's Naomi doing here...?" She asked with that innocent little gleam in her eye. I fought a frown from playing on my face, "I, uh, needed a place to go," I stated blankly. Yuka nodded once, before returning her attention to her brother. "Look, big brother, I lost a tooth!" I could tell Satoshi was kind of grossed out by looking into her sister's mouth, but he did it to be nice. "Good job, Yuka." He said. After a while, Satoshi introduced me to his parents, who said they'd love to have me. And then we went upstairs to hang out, until we passed out, I guess. He didn't have a spare bed, but that was okay. We were close enough friends that it wouldn't be awkward to share a bed.

"Naomi?" He asked me after a while.

I looked at him, "Hm? What is it?" I asked.

After a moment of hesitation, he spoke. "Were you scared?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

I hesitated before nodding.

He nodded too, before returning his attention to the ceiling. It was about three in the morning, but neither of us could sleep, so we kind of just talked.

"Were you?" I returned the question. Not that he had a reason to, but I could always blame the tired-ness or something if he thought the question was weird.

"...Yeah." He admitted.

"Do you think they were going to..."

"Yeah."

It was silent for a long, long moment. "You didn't need to be scared," He said quietly. I stared at him in the darkness, "B-But..."

"I will always protect you, Naomi. I won't ever let anything happen to you." We hugged for a moment until we fell asleep, cuddling.


	2. Morishige x Mayu

**Morishige x Mayu **

Class was horribly boring today. Ms Yui was out sick for the day, so we were left with the normal teacher, who had a very monotone type voice, which would drone on all period, yet expect you to pay attention. I still paid attention though, since I had to keep my grades up.

Mayu was sitting at the desk next to me. She was scribbling away on a sheet of paper, her hands moving too quickly and gracefully to be writing. She must've been drawing.

I wondered what she was doodling on that piece of notebook paper. What went on in her mind...? Maybe it was something cute, which was what was expected. That was my guess, anyways. I could see her hand swirling around the page, strengthening my point. But then she tore the page out as quietly as she could. Though she tried to be quiet, Mr Tanaka still heard.

"Suzumoto?" He asked, looking back at her. She suddenly looked so worried... "What're you doing?" He asked.

Mayu stared up at the teacher, speechless, before Mr Tanaka's eyes fell on the neatly folded sheet of paper in her hand. I stared at Mayu, wondering what he was going to do. He walked to her desk, in between her and I. "What's this?" He asked, picking up the page. "Something you'd like to share with the class?"

I truly hated when teachers talked like that. "Mr Tanaka, did you hear that?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Hear what?" He asked, looking away. Mayu shot a smile my way before cramming the page into her pocket, and then replacing it with a paper covered in old notes. "I don't hear anything," He remarked, before turning back to Mayu. He picked the note off her desk, and read it out.

"Mount Vesuvius ended Pompeii in the year... oh, well, then. I guess you're on topic. Why did you rip the page out, Miss Suzumoto?" He speculated. She shrugged, "I was going to put it in a different folder," She lied.

All through class, I couldn't help but wonder; what was Mayu drawing? What was on that page?

So after class, while we were walking to math, I asked the question. "Mayu, what'd you put on that notebook page? The one Mr Tanaka was going to read to the class...? I- I mean, I don't mean to pry or anything, I'm just curious."

She let out a small sigh, yet she had a slight smile on her face, "Oh, I was meaning to give it to you, but..." She looked to the side with a blush on her face. "I messed it up. That's why I tore it out." She admitted.

I nodded, "What was it, though?"

She hesitated before speaking once again, "You'll see," She said with a grin, and the bell rung, and she skipped off to class.

I had to wait through math, the one class me and Mayu weren't sitting together, and then it was lunch. Mayu sat down next to me, "Shige nii...?" She asked with a light blush on her face. I looked at her expectantly, and taking the hint, she went on. But instead of words, she handed me a paper.

_I like you. Do you like me? _

_[] Yes [] No_

I smiled lightly, before turning back to where she'd been sitting to tell her, to tell her yes. I loved Mayu, she was... perfect. Beautiful, yet shy. Funny, sweet, caring... I couldn't pick out a single characteristic of her that I didn't like.

But she was gone. She must've gotten embarrassed and left. I grinned, and checked off "yes", and then got up.

Finally, at the next period I saw her in the hall. I walked up to her, and the second she saw me a huge blush spread across her face. It was adorable, she truly was a cute girl...

I handed it to her. "S-Shige-nii..." She said quietly, before even opening the note.

"Just look at the note," I said with a smile.

She slowly opened it, and I could see her whole face go bright red. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. At first, it was confusing. But... I knew I could get used to the feeling.

(_**Hey everyone! Yes, I read all your reviews and I will do all these different ships. Just give me some time, haha. Sorry this one was kind of short and sketchy, but I might do more of the same couples more than once, if I feel the need to. _

_I will get to doing the other ships, so don't worry. You can still review saying which ones you want, though! I'm planning to do all the ships at least once. So, uh, this might take a while. _

_Hopefully it'll work out, though. Love you guys 3 -XoXo - Carissanator3000_


	3. Ayumi x Yoshiki

**Yoshiki x Ayumi**

I truly hated shopping for bras and underwear and stuff when I was in public. It was just so awkward, since sometimes you end up running into someone you know, and then they know the kind of underwear you wear. Not that I wear weird ones or anything, or slutty ones, for that matter, but I just thought it was incredibly awkward for someone to know what you're wearing under your pants.

Or shirt. Plus, I was pretty modest. So that would make it about 10 times more awkward! And I have relatively small boobs, adding on t the awkward-ness. So I picked out what I liked in a hurry, mostly black things, and a few lacy things. Not that anybody would be seeing anything anytime soon, but I just thought it was better to wear the cute ones anyways. Hinoe was out of down, so I was doing the shopping. At the previous store I'd gotten some food and drinks, that kind of thing. Then here, I was just getting myself some cheap clothes.

You know, you can really never have too many- well, unless you're out of drawer space.

I had lots of T - Shirts, some jeans, and then the underwear I'd just got. I put the bras and other frilly black things under a few shirts so nobody would see. I walked to the nearest checkout isle without looking at who it was. And, of course, it was one of my very own friends. Yoshiki Kishinuma, matter of fact. _A boy was going to know what underwear and bras I wear. _The second I looked up to see who it was, a huge blush spread across my face.

"Shinozaki?" He asked, looking a bit confused at seeing me.

"K-Kishinuma! I- I didn't know you worked here!" I said, which was the truth. He shrugged, "Gotta pay for my apartment some way or another," He admitted casually. I nodded as he starting checking out stuff. But after picking up a tee shirt, he saw the bras and panties I'd picked up... my blushing deepened, "I had to get Hinoe some stuff," I lied. And he was blushing too. He nodded, and checked everything out. He'd met Hinoe, so he probably knew all this stuff was too small for her. At least he pretended to believe it. That was pretty nice of him...

After a long, awkward silence, he offered to help me bring my stuff to my car. Well, Hinoe's car, really, but... you know. "Need any help bringing this stuff to your car...?" He asked casually. Even though there wasn't too much, I reflexively nodded. _Damn you, reflexes! _ I mentally cursed myself. He nodded in return, and helped me carry all my stuff back. "D-Do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked, keeping his mellow, casual tone. "S-Sure." I responded.

"Awesome," He said, taking off his geeky name tag.

"K-Kishinuma! You're gonna get in trouble with your boss or something!" I retorted to him expecting to hang out _now _. He just shrugged, though. "This job kind of sucks anyways," He admitted.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" I asked.

He grinned, "Yeah."

"What's up with the grin? You've got some _evil plan _or something?" I joked. We both laughed for a moment, but then things became awkward once more. "S-Shinozaki?" He asked me. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, "Sure."

He hesitated for a moment, but looked like he changed his mind. "Never mind, I forgot. So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Do you want to go eat somewhere or something?" I asked.

Kishinuma nodded. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

I shrugged once again, "Wherever."

"You've got the keys, you pick." He retorted. I smiled and sighed jokingly, getting in the car. He got in the passenger seat. "Kishinuma, what were you going to ask me a minute ago?" I asked after a little while of driving. He shrugged, again. "I'll... uh, ask if I remember," He said.

Though my eyes were on the road, I could see him blushing slightly out of the corner of my eye. "What are you blushing about, Kishinuma?" I asked. I really hoped it wasn't because of seeing my underwear earlier.

He laughed, "I don't know, I, uh, guess it's because of the cold outside." He admitted.

I nodded, and drove to the nearest fast food place. "What do you want?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I dunno, fries or something," He said. That's normally what I got. It was the only fast food I could eat without getting a stomach ache. "Same here," I said.

So we ordered, got our fries, and sat down somewhere by a window. "Do you remember yet?" I asked casually, but I was dying to know.

He nodded and swallowed a mouthful of fries, "Yup." He admitted, his blushing growing bigger. "But it wasn't necessarily a question." He admitted.

"Go on," I said, with an eyebrow raised.

"I... uh..." It seemed like he was going to make something up.

"Kishinuma?" I asked, staring into his eyes. As soon as his met mine, I got an idea of what he was going to say...

"I l-like you... n-no, I... I love you." He finished the sentence with confidence. We both blushed, my mind was swimming with thoughts. I liked Mochida... n-not Kishinuma! "K-Kishinuma..." I began, but then he cut me off. "And it's okay if you don't feel the same, I-" He began, but I repeated him in cutting him off with a kiss.

i guess I really did love him. Because that kiss made me feel fireworks.

And you can only guess what happened a few years later. A white dress and a wedding, and not long after that, a kid. We called her "Miki" after Yoshiki's litter sister.

I loved her.

I loved him.

I loved Yoshiki.


	4. Tohko x Satoshi

Tohko x Satoshi

My mouth ached from where Yuuya had knocked my tooth out of my mouth. And you know what he did next?! That creep _ate my tooth! _

The moment I'd run into the room, I grabbed the scissors from the infirmary desk. Even though I knew I'd have no chance against Yuuya Kizami, who was taller, stronger, and fiercer than me, if we got in a fight, I knew I couldn't just let myself die. I had to do _something_. Right?

I heard footsteps. I readied myself with my scissors, thinking it would be my attacker, Yuuya, coming to get me. I held them outwards, so that I'd be able to stab if I had to. I was hoping that just holding a weapon would intimidate him at least a little, and maybe even get him to back off. Right? Wouldn't that work? No. I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Yuuya was smarter than that. Stronger.

He was such a cute boy... I'd always liked him. I don't know if this "darkening" is what made him this way, but somewhere deep inside of me, I feel like he's been that way longer. Much, much longer.

The infirmary door opening took me by surprise. I clamped my eyes shut and held the scissors out, looking weak, girly and scared. I wished that for once, I could manage to come across as strong...

But nothing came to me but words. "A-Are you okay?" A soothing, male voice asked with sympathy and fear. My eyes flew open and I looked to see a boy with chocolate brown hair, sweet, caring brown eyes, and a white shirt. I stood with the scissors outwards for a moment, staring daggers into him. I didn't know who to trust anymore. Who knows, maybe this guy would hurt me too. "I won't hurt you. I promise," He soothed me. "My name's Satoshi Mochida. I go to Kisaragi Academy. You don't have to fear me." He swore.

Hesitantly, I lowered my scissors. "I'm Tohko Kirisaki, from Byukadan Senior High." I said. Talking made the spot where my front tooth was missing feel worse. I knew what my face probably looked like by now. Bruised, maybe bloody.

"W-What happened to you?" Satoshi asked with sympathy. He seemed purely worried for me. Somehow I felt like I knew him. Like I was welcome in his arms. I trusted him. "Who did that?"

I broke into tears at the mere thought of being beaten by the boy I had a crush on. "Y-Yuuya K-Kizami," I whined. "He was a boy from my school. He killed one of my other friends, and then... and then... he knocked out my tooth and... and he seriously ate it!" I said in pure and utter disgust. "I thought he was my friend, b-but he changed! I don't know who to trust any more! I don't even know if I should trust myself!" I muttered, dropping the scissors on the floor creating a clanging sound.

"T-That's horrible!" Satoshi said. "Come with me. We can get out of here together,"

I shook my head fervently, "N-No! I can't leave the infirmary! Yuuya might be there!" I cried, "He could be waiting out there!"

Satoshi put his hands on my shoulders comfortingly, "I will protect you," He swore.

Suddenly, without thinking, my body began to move on it's own. I ducked away from him and took the scissors from the ground, and them plunged them into his chest. Except... except the scissors just dented. It didn't kill him... or stab into him at all. Tears rushed down my face, "I'm so sorry! I... I... I didn't mean to do that! My body just moved on it's-" I began, but he just stood before me, dumbfounded.

"Y-You just t-tried to kill... you just tried to kill me!" He stuttered.

The tears rushing down my face kept running, "I'm sorry, Satoshi! I didn't mean to-"

He stood back in fear. Of me.

"You tried to kill me!" He shouted, not grasping the situation. "What the hell?!"

I dropped to my knees, "Forgive me!" I pleaded, "Hear me out!"

After a long moment of silence, he took the scissors away from me. He threw them into the corner of the room in anger, making me whimper. "Where the hell did you get those anyways?!"

"SATOSHI!" A girl's voice rang from upstairs.

Satoshi stopped, breathless, dumbfounded at hearing that voice. "N-Naomi!" He exclaimed, "I have to go!" He said, turning his back to me.

"D-Don't leave me here alone!" I cried.

"..." He stopped walking. "I can't leave you..." He said quietly. "It wouldn't be right," He admitted. "I believe you. It wasn't your fault. Come with me, okay?"

I nodded and followed him to whoever had called his name. I felt safe around him... he would protect me no matter what. I knew that now. And whether or not it had to do with if he had feelings for me or something, I knew he was at least a friend I could count on. And that's all I could count for in this corpse party.


	5. Seiko x Naomi

**Seiko x Naomi**

"Naomi, stop being such a pessimist about this. I'm sure we'll get out of this dump together," I swore.

My best friend's head hung low, "...Seiko, I..." She said in a loss of words. "I don't know. I don't think that it'll happen." She said. "What if we never escape?"

I shook my head, "You need to lift your spirits, Naomi! Just think of the bright side!" I said, trying to keep a smile. But on the inside, I was probably just as scared as her. But if I wasn't being an optimist for Naomi, then everything would be so dark and gloomy. I couldn't let her feel like that. So I'd just pretend everything was okay until the bitter end! I was determined to save us, together. Naomi had to be happy.

"Stop lying to me, Seiko," She insisted, "Nobody could be so bright and cheery in a place like this,"

And of course, she was right. But that didn't mean I was going to admit it! Not to her, that would just make her more sad. "...Naomi? Do you know why I'm being like this?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because if you don't, I'll get depressed or something?" She inferred, knowing me all too well. So I told her the other reason. "Because... because I know we'll get out of here. And I know that Satoshi's waiting for you. And your mom. And all of our friends."

Naomi kept staring down at the floor, "Fine, have it your way,"

I couldn't stand to see her like this any longer, "Naomi." I said, full confidence in my voice.

She looked up at me, "What?"

"Naomi, you're going to get out of this hell. You and me. Hand in hand." I promised. "I hate to see you this way. Stop moping around and being so sad and dark and gloomy, okay? Do it for me. I love you, Naomi. I've loved you for forever. You've known it for so long and yet you still don't admit it to yourself, but whether you love me or not, I want you to know that I do. I really and truly, honestly with all my heart... I love you."

"Seiko... I..." Naomi said with tear filled eyes.

I went on, "Nothing will happen to you. Not under my watch. You will be okay. Even if I died, my spirit would watch you and guide your path for forever." I said, beginning to tear up myself, "Forever and ever,"


	6. Yoshiki x Ayumi

**Yoshiki x Ayumi**

_**(CAUTION! GRAPHIC) **_

Running, running, running, running, running... how long was I running from my very own friend? He chased me with a look in his eyes that wasn't his own. Hungry, fierce eyes were practically glued onto me as I ran from Yoshiki. I knew he must have been possessed or something, but... he wasn't coming back. How the hell did he manage to get me to come back to being myself?! How was I supposed to get this spirit out of Yoshiki before he... before he...

I couldn't form a coherent thought. I had to concentrate on running. But it was too late for that when Yoshiki grabbed me by the arm and flung me to the ground. I screamed as he held me down merely by my neck. I was surprised I wasn't losing consciousness, my agony just kept me awake. "H-Help...!" I cried out as loud as I could.

Yoshiki smirked down at me. I threw my arms up in attempt to block him, but with his free hand, he took one of my arms and bit down on it. Hard. I howled in pain, and saw the blood spurting out of my arm. Yoshiki kept biting down, and a moment later... he jerked his head to the side, ripping off a chunk of my arm right by my wrist. My vision was hazy, but I could feel everything just fine. I wanted to die already, but something kept me glued down to life. I just laid there, held down helplessly under Yoshiki, screaming and howling in pain. He dug his nails into my stomach until blood began to pour. He tore chunks of meat from me and I screamed louder. The pain was like nothing else.

I was being eaten.

I choked up blood through my screams. I could feel myself tearing up, but my vision was being coated in red. I wondered if blood was running from even my eyes... it was hard to scream, it hurt even more to keep screaming, but I couldn't stop as nails and teeth dug their way into me. I couldn't move anymore, except for my body involuntarily writhing, flinching, twitching...Blood ran down the sides of Kishinuma's lips. He just kept going, though.

I could barely see anymore, I could barely breathe, yet life was still clinging onto me. I was hanging on by a thread. Why couldn't that damned thread just break already?!

"YOSHIKI!" I screamed with the last of my might. And with that, I could see the change in his eyes. He was himself again. Not only did this spirit make me suffer, but him too. He... he just killed his friend. He was about to see my dying face."Shinozaki!" He exclaimed in horror. My breathing was ragged. I don't even know how I was still breathing like that. How was I breathing at all? Tears were flooding down both of our faces, but mine were mixed with blood. Yoshiki looked down at his hands, and saw the still wet blood smeared on his hands. He started choking, and choked up blood. He was choking up _my _blood.

My breathing was slowing down. Was my end finally here?

There was no white light. Wasn't that supposed to happen when you die? You see a white light... right?

"Shinozaki, stay with me...!" Yoshiki pleaded, not knowing what to do. If he tried to put pressure on my stomach or something, he'd pretty much be plunging his hands into guts. He held onto my hands. The warm, yet cold feeling made me bounce back. I wasn't sure whether I was thankful that he was saving me or not. "Please!" He shouted, tears running down his face. "Shinozaki, I love you. Stay with me. Please, Shinozaki. Ayumi. Please."

And my breathing started up again. "Y-Yo-Yoshiki..." I managed to breathe out. He looked down at me with so many emotions. There was hopelessness, sorrow, horror, fear, confusion, and despair. "Did I do this to you?!" He asked me with pure hopelessness.

It wasn't him. It was the spirit who did it. It was just his body. I couldn't blame Yoshiki for what just happened to me. I shook my head slightly, trying to stay awake just to tell him I loved him. I had to... I couldn't go without finally telling him. Somewhere along the way of Heavenly Host, I'd realized how much I truly cared for him. I needed him. And if he knew he did this to me, who knew what he'd do to himself.

"Who did this?!" He asked with rage.

I shook my head, "I... I... I..." I tried to speak, "D-Don't... AH!" A random spike of pain shot through me. Yoshiki quickly cradled me in his arms. I felt safe, though I was dying, covered in blood, though these hands around me had just ripped into me. I felt safe. I loved him.

"Shinozaki.." He whispered through the tears, "Don't leave me," He pleaded.

I was finally seeing the white light, "I don't want to go..." I rasped out, surprised I could form a sentence. Even my thoughts were hazy, but that was so simple. "Stay with me until I go to sleep," I sobbed. I wanted to hide my face from him, but I didn't have the strength.

His tight, warm arms cradled me, careful not to damage me any more than I was. "I will always stay with you, Ayumi..." He whispered. "Don't be afraid..." He cooed to me, "Focus on my voice. Let go of the pain..." He said.

He was... he... he was comforting me. I could hear his voice over everything else. I could hear it over the pain. I could only see his face, everything else was a fuzzy mess of color. I let out a quiet whimper as I felt the blood running over me. Yoshiki was probably in so much pain, and he was trying to let me go in peace. He was trying to make this easier on myself, instead of on him. Maybe this would make it easier for both of us.

"Focus on my voice, okay? Ayumi. Ayumi. Ayumi. What do you see? Focus on my face. Focus on my voice. Let go of the pain. We're gonna go home. We're almost to the exit, Ayumi. We're almost out." He cooed to me. Images flashed across my mind, of us getting back home. "Ayumi. I love you. Ayumi. Focus. Focus, Ayumi. Let go of the pain..."

The soft words worked as a lullaby. I could finally feel myself drifting off. I could see his face, I could hear the melody of his voice. My mind was blank except for that.

He was whispering into my ear, "Ayumi... Just let go of the pain. Focus on my voice... Focus on my face... Ayumi. I love you. Ayumi. We're at home now. We're safe, okay? Ayumi." He whispered, tears running from his own eyes. When he said "I love you" and "We're at home now", his voice broke.

I opened my mouth, trying to talk, but all that came out was raspy breath. Finally, I started to make out words. "I... l-lo-love you..." I said and the tears stopped. I stopped breathing, but I felt his arms around me. I heard his soothing voice. I saw his face. I couldn't feel the pain... I focused on him.

In Heavenly Host, you feel the pain of death forever. I didn't feel pain, because I was focusing on Yoshiki. So what I had to suffer for eternity was the heartbreak in seeing Yoshiki's face when my heart stopped. That image was glued to the back of my mind... forever...


	7. Yui x Tsukasa

**Yui x Tsukasa **

_(This one took place from Hysteric Birthday 2 U by the way, so if you haven't seen / played it you might not fully understand the situation haha) _

I was strapped down to a table by my wrists and ankles in such an uncomfortable way... I could hardly stand it! I felt like someone else was in the room, probablly Tsukasa. Or maybe Sachiko readied with her zombie slave, Yoshikazku.

Well, really we were in this house because of Azuza and Ran, but I could never blame them. It wasn't their fault they got separated from us. Afraid of what was to come, a whimper slipped through my lips.

"S-Shishido?! Shishido, are you okay?!" I heard Tsukasa ask in distress.

I was panicking, even though nothing was happening yet. Yet. My mind was wandering to dark places; I never wanted it to go there. I could imagine all the horrible things that could happen... and I was terrified. "W-Why am I tied down?!" I shouted, afraid, out loud. I didn't mean to let the words slip out of my lips, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't keep it in.

The worry in Tsukasa's voice intensified. "Shishido! W-What happened?! Are you hurt?! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" He asked me in horror.

He was behind me. I was horrified, and let something else slip out of my lips that only made me sound childish. Not what I was saying made me sound like a kid; it was how I said it. "N-No! Don't look over here!" I half whimpered, half yelled. I didn't know, but I thought I might cry. I was so scared, for both me and Tsukasa.

"W-What?! What's going on?! I'm blindfolded!" He admitted, "Are you okay?! What's happening?!" He questioned me.

Far too embarrassed to tell him, I froze. What could I say? What could I do? Why was he blindfolded and I wasn't (not that I was complaining)? Finally I managed to say something. "I-I-I'm tied down onto a table!" I stuttered with the same childish fear in my tone.

"Are you okay?!" He asked persistently.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." I said through tears, trying to keep my voice even so he wouldn't know I was crying. Sachiko had made me younger to the age where I was a highschool student once more. I wasn't sure whether or not the be thankful, since that seemed to take away my common sense. I was crying like a child. I tried to be quiet, but the "hics" in my voice were clearly audible.

Tsukasa heard, of course. "W-What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" He kept asking.

"N-No! I-I-I'm scared!" I cried. I felt like a wimp. But I guess this is how I would've reacted as a teenager (which I was now) anyways...

Though frightened, Tsukasa's voice was soothing. "...Don't be. We'll be okay." He insisted, when a sound like TV static emerged in the room. "W-What's that?!" Both Tsukasa and I asked at once. An almost familiar, yet disguised voice rang from the TV, "Welcome, Tsukasa and Yui. I see you've finally awaken," The voice said eerily.

Tsuakasa seemed angry, his voice full of rage, "Who are you?! What are you planning to do with us?!"

A slow, menacing laugh rang from the speakers of the television. "You can call me Morisaw..." The low voice said. "...You did something worth punishment for..."

My eyes widened. I could hear a gasp from Tsukasa, "What?! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah! We don't deserve any of this!" I shouted.

"My, my..." Morisaw chuckled, "Nothing wrong? You two liars, flirting with each other in front of children... in such... dire... situations, too." I could hear a grin on whoever this was's face, "You believe that's not worth punishment?"

How embarrassing! Was this our punishment?! Embarrassing us?! Well, I had to admit, it was better than torture... "W-Well... it wasn't like that!" I countered.

"Don't screw with us!' Tsukasa warned, "This is none of your business anyways!"

After a short pause, Morisaw spoke once more. "So you don't think you've done anything wrong? ...I guess we'll have to test your innocence." It said, making my fear grow worse. What was going on?! "With a... game..."

"G-Game?!" I asked, horrified. What was he going to do? _"Test your innocence" _was the line that scared me most. What was that supposed to mean?! He wasn't going to make us... Right?

To my relief, Morisaw explained what we were doing. "You each must answer four questions, with only three seconds to answer. If you get them all right, then you'll be released. However... if you get a question wrong... well," Morisaw chuckled, "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

"...Fine! If it's the only way to get us out of here, so be it!" Tsukasa said confidently, yet I could hear a hint of fear he was trying to cover up.

I was terrified. What if we missed a question?! "T-Tsukasa!" I whimpered.

"Don't worry," He assured me, "W-We can do it," Though he said that, it sounded more like he was assuring himself.

Morisaw took his turn to speak, "Hehe... I admire your spirit. Without further ado, let the game begin..." And with that, we started. "Yui. Out of all the students in your class, who is the most stupid?"

"EH?!" I exclaimed, how was I supposed to answer that?!

"Heh... if you don't hurry, you'll be out of time..."

"N-Nobody!" I exclaimed.

After a long silence, "...Correct." Morisaw said, moving on to Tsukasa, "What is the most attractive part of the human body?"

"B-Boobs?" He said, which sounded more like a question.

"Tsukasa... you're the worst," I said, just saying what was on my mind. I didn't mean it, but it just kind of came out.

"N-No! You're wrong- i-it was just a general opinion!" He stuttered defensively.

Morisaw butted in, "No argument. It was a throw-away question. Everyone is entitled to opinions. Yui, as a teacher, what is something you must never do?"

"D-Discriminate." I said.

"...Correct. Tsukasa, What is the title of your favorite porno magazine?" Morisaw asked.

Tsukasa seemed a bit annoyed, "What the heck! Why are all my questions weird!" He complained, before going straight to thinking. Did he really have to think? Sift through all the ones he might have read? Really? Wow. "I suppose it's game over then? Eh?" Morisaw announced as though he had his hand over some red button. The one ready to destroy us any second. Maybe he really did... I didn't want to hear Tsukasa's answer, so I zoned out. I wouldn't listen. I didn't want to know.

"...Correct." I heard come from Morisaw. "Though you are done with my test, you have many more to come. Beware. Have fun struggling through this hell." And with that, she shackles holding us were released. Except the one on my left wrist was stuck. I tried to pull it off, but with no use. Tsukasa yanked off his blindfold and the first thing he saw was my ass. Great. "S-Shishido!"

We were both blushing, "I- I can't get it off!" I said, scared once more, trying desperately to pull it off.

"Here... s-stay still for a second." Tsukasa said, looking me in the eyes. My eyes seemed to widen a bit... was he...? His head moved closer to mine, and once he was close enough he closed his eyes. I knew what was happening. I'd been waiting for this, too. We... kissed. Sparks flew everywhere. It lasted for a while, and I didn't want it to ever end...


	8. Seiko x Yoshiki

Seiko x Yoshiki

Love was a complicated thing. I'd always thought I was into Ayumi, but soon enough I realized I had my eye on someone else. Seiko Shinohara. We'd been dating for about a month now, and it was going well.

Seiko used to like Naomi, but once Naomi got together with Satoshi, Seiko had to admit that she needed someone else. That's when she opened up a bit and realized what she was looking for, or so she said.

"Hehe, well then I guess we have it all to owe to Naomi and Satoshi," I chuckled.

Seiko sat on the couch in my apartment, "Yeah, I do feel bad for Ayumi, though," She said quietly.

"Hm?" I asked, looking over. "How come?"

"W-Well, Morishige and Mayu are together, you and me, Naomi and Satoshi... and she has nobody..." She admitted. "For the longest time, I thought you'd be perfect together,"

I looked down, "I'm sure she'll find someone soon." I said. Of course I felt bad for her, but I... didn't feel the same as I once did.

"Well, it's settled then," Seiko said.

"What is?" I questioned her with an eyebrow raised.

She grinned, "It's time for me to play match-maker!"

I let out a small smile, "Well, who are our options, anyways?"

"...You don't think she'd like a girl, would you?" Seiko asked after a moment.

I never thought Ayumi could be into a girl, but maybe... "I... I don't really know..." I admitted. "Maybe,"

She nodded in return, "I'm gonna talk to her."

Seiko went into my room with her phone and called Ayumi. I waited in the hall, half eavesdropping. I knew it was bad but I just wanted to be able to help.

"Hey, Ayumi! I was wondering if... oh?" She paused. "Y-You do?"

I wondered what Ayumi was saying...

"Oh, well then, I guess I don't have to do anything to help you," Seiko giggled. "...Help? With what?"

Hearing "help" made something in me snap. Was Ayumi in trouble?!

"...I... I'll be right over. Do you need anything?" Seiko said in a bit of a rush. "...I believe you. I understand that it's not your fault. I know you'd never do that unless you were ready..."

My eyes were wide. My heard was pounding. Was Ayumi really...?

Seiko said a rushed goodbye to Ayumi, promising to come over, and then opened the door to see me standing outside it. "Y-Yoshiki..."

"...What's wrong. Why does she need help." I said, forming the sentences more as a statement than a question.

"A-Ayumi... Ayumi's pregnant...!" She blurted out.

"WHAT?!" I said, angry.

"I-It wasn't her fault though!" Seiko exclaimed.

I felt enraged. Even though I was with Seiko, I just... remembered that spark I had with Ayumi... it came back. I didn't know what to say.

"Wasn't... her... fault...?" I said slowly. Did that mean that... Ayumi was...?!

"Y-Yoshiki, come with me. I think she needs someone."

I didn't know what to say. Would Ayumi be mad at me if I came? "I... I dunno..." I responded too quickly, "I... I think that... that this isn't... I just..."

"Shut up and get in the car!"

And so we drove over. We knocked on Ayumi's door, for it to be answered by some girl with brown hair. "Oh, hi, are you... here for Ayumi...?"

We nodded. "Is she okay?!" I asked.

The girl nodded, "Y-Yeah. She's just pretty... upset."

She lead us to Ayumi's room, where she sat curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Ayumi!" I exclaimed and ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

I looked to see tear soaked eyes. I felt horrible for her... "Y-Yoshiki...!" She said, surprised to see me.

Seiko stood in the doorway, "Ayumi, you're alright, aren't you?"

Ayumi nodded a little. "Y-Yeah... it's just that... well..."

She broke out into tears again before she could go on. I kept hugging her close, hoping to comfort her.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"...Only one of us can make it," She cried.

That hit me like a pile of bricks. And knives. And a bucket of lava being poured on my head. "Y-You mean..."

She nodded. "I die or the baby dies," She sobbed, getting right to the point.

"Y-Y-You aren't going to let yourself die, are you?!" I asked in horror.

Ayumi looked down, "I couldn't just... I mean... I..."

Seiko looked at her sympathetically, "Can't decide, can you?"

Ayumi nodded, "I can't deprive the poor thing of its only chance of life..."

I stared at Ayumi in despair, "N-No! You can't do that, Ayumi!" I yelled at her, "Not to any of us! Y-Your friends! You can't just leave us behind!"

That only made her cry more. "I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

I took a moment, "...Who did this?" I asked, clenching my fists.

She shook her head, "I don't know,"

My eyes widened. How many people had she slept with, anyways?! "Y-Y-You don't know?!"

She buried her face in her hands. "I- I mean I don't know who did this! God! It wasn't even my choice, you know!"

I felt horrible talking to her like this, but I couldn't stop. I had to make this better...

But months later, Ayumi had invited me and Seiko to the birth of her kid. She named her little girl Ayame. But the thing was... Ayame didn't have a mother.

The baby girl was given to Seiko and I. She had Ayumi's eyes, her hair, her smile, her laugh... as Ayame grew up, she became more and more like her real mother. The girl I wished I'd had.

And of course, I loved Seiko... but I had a connection to Ayumi that was stronger than anything. Ayame was my last piece of the girl I once knew and loved...


	9. Satoshi x Naomi

**Naomi x Satoshi**

I wondered if she'd ever notice me. I mean, well, Naomi was one of my best friends, but I felt... more... about her. She was just so perfect. I couldn't stand to not have her. I wished I could call her mine.

As I finished up my test and the teacher took it away, my eyes gazed over to Naomi, sitting beside me, with Seiko across from us. Naomi looked like she was having trouble... maybe I could help her out.

But I had to do it without Ms Yui seeing, because I didn't want to get her in trouble or anything. Not that Ms. Yui was strict or anything, but she'd have to make Naomi retake the test anyways if she was caught cheating... So I took out my notebook silently and scribbled a question for her,

"Need help?"

I subtly stared at her until she noticed the paper I was holding under the paper. Naomi took it and read the note, before writting down her reply with perfect penmanship.

"No, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything... thanks though!" She replied with a quickly doodled smile face.

"Are you sure? You look like you're having trouble..."

She sighed and took the paper back. "I'm sure. Don't worry about me, okay? Don't get yourself in trouble."

I nodded and sat still for a moment, before turning the page as if I was going to do something else. But instead, I started writing her answers down. "1 - A, 2 - D, 3 - D, 4 - B" I wrote and handed it to her. After a moment, she read the paper and looked at me with a half thankful, half annoyed, small smile.

Seiko had been grinning at us for a while, but I only just now noticed. "Hehe..." She giggled for a moment before looking back to her paper. "Lovebirds," She whispered.

"...! N-No, I was just-" I began, but was cut off by a sharp glare from Ms. Yui.

"Satoshi..." She warned.

I apologized and looked down, "Sorry," I said, drawing on my notebook's cover. The once red cover was coated in crappy little drawings and stuff, I had barely anywhere else to draw. But it's what I did when I was bored in class...

Before I knew it, the bell rang. Naomi and I walked out together, since Seiko insisted that we "spend some time together alone,"

It was a bit awkward, but okay, still. I liked spending time with her all the same. Plus, this was our free period. We could do whatever we wanted.

"Satoshi?" Naomi asked after a moment. "What should we talk about?" She asked casually.

"Uh... I don't really know." I stated blankly. "Anything you want,"

"I've got nothing," She replied.

I thought for a moment, "Well, what about... uh, what are you doing over the weekend? It is Friday, after all..." I asked, almost hoping to ask her out, but still too nervous.

"Uh, nothing, really. My mom's gonna be working, so I'm gonna be home alone,"

This was my chance! W-well, I didn't want to dump it on her or anything... so I said something more casual. "Oh? Well, then why don't you come hang out at my place. Yuka's gonna sleep over at Satuski's house, so you can spend the night if you want,"

Naomi blushed for a moment, "U-Uh, sure." She said.

For a moment I felt like I'd done something wrong, "Well... well, you don't have to... if you don't want to..."

She shook her head, "N-No, I do." She admitted. Well, that was a bit of a confidence boost! But I still didn't want to ask her out yet, since I was a bit of a nervous wreck. I'd just have to wait a little while longer...

After a while, things stopped being so awkward. We went back to our normal joking around and having fun as we always did.

"Wow, really?" I asked, laughing so hard my eyes watered.

She jokingly nudged me, "You were there, dumbass!" She joked, laughing too.

"Heh, I'm sure I'd remember something like that." I said.

And so then, before we knew it, we were back in classes, longing to keep talking. But it would just have to wait...


	10. Tohko x Kizami

**Tohko x Kizami**

(_Uh before I start this chapter... I got a few complaints for doing Tohko x Satoshi, but that really IS a ship that some people really like... so... yeah. I ship Tohko x Kizami and Satoshi x Naomi, but I thought that since some people liked that ship then it would be good to write that. And in Hysteric Birthday 2 U, Tohko is one of the girls that is in the "harem" with Satoshi, so then yeah... I was just in the mood to write it after playing little bits of that. But if you don't like the ship then just skip that chapter, okay? xD Nobody's forcing you haha, I'm just writing for fun. Sure I can take critisism but I thought that it was a little dumb for people to get mad about that LOL) _

Kizami's cute. Real cute. And he doesn't treat girls wrong, either. He's never so much as laid a finger on a girl, which I found highly respectable.

I wondered if he liked me, though. So here I was, on my way to get a blessing from his best friend, Kurosaki. Maybe if I could get his approval then I'd be a bit more confident. Plus, that way I could ask some questions.

"Hm?" Kurosaki asked, turning around to see me. "A girlfriend? N-No, I don't think he does... why?"

A deep pink blush spread across my face. "U-Uh, well... I was wondering... since, uh, since I, well... heh..." Really, could I not form some simple words? Why was this so hard?

But Kurosaki got the idea. "Oooooh, okay. So you like Kizami, eh?" He asked, jokingly nudging me in the shoulder.

I looked down, blushing even harder. I wondered just how hard it would be to tell Yuuya how I felt... "...Well, uh, y-yeah..." I admitted quietly, hoping nobody would hear. Even though we were in a room with just the two of us.

"D-Do you think he'd ever... go for a girl like... me?" I asked, quietly, unsure of exactly how to word this without sounding like a total dork.

Kurosaki laughed, "Well, I dunno. I've never really seen 'em with a girlfriend before."

"Wow." I said, "He's never had a girlfriend?" I asked, thinking it was hard to believe that such a cute, kind boy could've not dated anybody yet.

He nodded, "Not that I know of, at least,"

"You'd know." I said, sure of myself. "You're his best friend, after all."

He shook his head quickly, "W-Well, Kizami can be a bit of a secretive guy." Kurosaki's mood quickly changed, "I-I mean, he's a great guy, he's j-just not too open about his feelings, I guess...?" He said, unsure of proper wording.

I smiled lightly, "Heh... well, I'm sure he's a great guy..."

Kurosaki grinned, "You're gonna ask him out, aren't you?" he chuckled. That put a bit of a damper on my mood- hearing him laugh at me like that.

"W-W-Well..." I started, twiddling my fingers.

He laughed it off once more, "No, no, it's fine. I think you have a chance. You have my, uh, blessing, as his best friend, to ask him out. I can ask him for you, if you want." He suggested, but I shook my head.

"No, I think I should do it." I said.

He nodded, wishing me good luck.

And hopefully I could work up the courage to ask out Yuuya Kizami.


	11. Mitsuki x Fukuroi

**Mitsuki x Fukuroi**

Byukadan Senior High was having a boring day. The rain outside made it so that we had to eat lunch inside... though I preferred going outside with Emi and Tohko.

So instead, I sat around with Kurosaki and Fukuroi in the cafeteria, but I wasn't really in the mood to eat due to a stomach ache.

"You should really eat something, you know," Fukuroi mentioned.

I shrugged, "Not really in the mood," I replied. Not like I was anorexic or anything, I was just feeling sick. Seemed Fukuroi didn't want to argue, but he looked displeased as he took a bite of an apple. Before I knew it, we'd been talking and laughing for almost the whole lunch period. And don't get me wrong, lunch with Tohko and Emi was fun, but that was all about gossip. This was much more fun, talking about just completely random things.

Before we knew it, the fun had to come to an end. We all were about to head back to class, when Fukuroi stopped me. "Hey, Mitsuki, could you help me out in the student council room...?" He asked, some unidentifiable look in his eyes. What was he thinking...?

I shrugged, though, "Sure," I said. What's the worst that could happen?

As we walked I studied the little things around the halls. I took in each tile on the floor, every brick in the wall. I caught my thoughts wandering, and soon enough all I could think about was Fukuroi. I'd never really realized that he's kind of cute... sweet, smart... I didn't know whether or not I should have allowed myself to go on. I shouldn't worry about something like romance, when I had schoolwork to focus on.

"U-Uh, we just passed the student council room..." I said, looking behind us as we kept walking. I wasn't sure if I really cared, though, at this point. What was going on, though...?

He seemed a bit alarmed, "U-Uh..." But then he relaxed. "Yeah." He said as we kept walking.

"...Well where are we going, then?" I asked obliviously. I wasn't sure, and I was kind of scared. Fukuroi wasn't the kind of guy to skip class. And I wasn't the kind of girl!

He shrugged, "You'll see," He said quietly.

I felt a little tense. "..." I had nothing to say. Would he be offended if I said we had to get to class? I couldn't make up my mind. Did I like Fukuroi? Where did these emotions come from? And then we were right behind a corner, where the old art room was. Nobody would go in there now, though... "What are we doing here?" I asked.

After a moment of hesitation, he asked me something I didn't expect to hear. "Do you like me?"

My face flushed to a beet red. "F-Fukuroi, I- I..." I didn't know what to say. Did I really like him? Or was I just being a weirdo? Because, well, girls can get like that. Even I knew that. But there was no time to ponder on the thought, that would be rude for such a question.

"A-And it's okay if you don't, but I- I've had to get this off my mind for a while," He admitted. Every word made me like him more. How could I say it...?

Fukuroi looked so nervous for my answer. What should I say to him? _I don't know_? _I think so but maybe I'm just weird_? I didn't want to sound like a total loon or something! So I just said what my heart wanted. "Y-Yes." I said. It was such a plain answer, but it was true. The moment I said it, I knew it was the truth.

Before I knew it, I was against a wall with his lips pressed against mine. It was a huge surprise, coming from him, but I had to admit, I loved it. Our hands lightly scratched at each others backs, grasped hair, and wandered even farther.

The first few weeks we went out, it stayed a secret. But eventually we couldn't help but tell a few people, and then before we knew it, everybody knew. But that was okay, because that only meant that more people knew he was mine. And I was his. Keeping our love a secret would be so... tiring. I loved him, and he loved me. Why keep it a secret?


End file.
